Light gauge metal studs have long been used in non-load bearing walls in commercial buildings. Generally these non-load bearing metal studs are of a basic C-shaped or channel construction. There are many advantages to using metal studs in wall structures. They form straight and true walls and allow for rapid construction. Generally speaking there are other advantages to using metal studs. These include durability, resistance to fire and termites and because metal studs are dimensionally stable they will not expand or contract with humidity changes.
In the past load bearing metal studs have been used but they have not been used to the extent of non-load bearing metal studs. However, there are also advantages to be gained from utilizing load bearing metal studs. Costs are generally lower than with other traditional methods of construction such as masonry, steel, precast and concrete. Load bearing metal studs can be efficiently erected even in poor weather conditions. Like the advantages in non-load bearing walls, metal studs in load bearing walls form straight and true wall structures and can be erected quickly.
Conventional channel shaped metal studs, such as those used in non-load bearing applications, are not as structurally efficient for load bearing applications where substantial bearing loads must be carried. Load bearing studs carry vertical floor and roof loads from above in addition to horizontal loads due to wind and other forces along the stud length. Non-load bearing studs carry horizontal loads due to wind and other forces along the stud length. Significant amounts of steel in conventional channel shaped studs are ineffective for load carrying purposes. For example, in a conventional channel shaped stud, the intermediate portion of the web carries less of the total axial load than comparable size outer sections of the web. Thus the strength to weight ratio of the stud is said to be relatively low.
Therefore, there is a need for a metal stud that is designed for high efficient axial load carrying capability and which consequently has a relatively high strength to weight ratio.